Crossroads Dealings
by Mischief Howl
Summary: Victoria would give anything to get her son back.. even if it meant giving up her soul to see him come back to life. ((T for blood and to be safe.))


**Crossroads Dealing**

(( Author's Note: This is what happens when one watches Supernatural Crossroad Blues episode and Fright Night 2011 after. Victoria is Ed's mother's name in the script if you don't know. Hope its a good read.))

She stood there in the dark at a crossroads. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She had a small shovel with her and had dug a hole in the middle of it. A small box was in her shaking hand and she looks at the night sky where the stars barely shined. "God forgive me..." She whispers in a quivering voice.

**One Month Earlier:**

Charley had told them of their son's death. Of her dear Edward being killed in a accident. Charley seemed to hurt to go into the details. They denied for a week before hesitently accepting their son wouldn't come back. Rick and Victoria mourned and cried, begging God to bring him back. Yet God didn't answer.. did he care?

So Victoria looked into something she never looked into before. Ed's research and his love for the supernatural. She learned slowly about dealings and in exchange for her soul she could have anything. This was all behind her husband's back.

She learned of the dealings and crossroads in a book her son had. She was amazed he had so many creepy books. But she wasn't worrying now.. she wanted her son back and she would give anything and everything to have him back.

**Present:**

She had learned of what she needed. And she got it.. a bone of a black cat, graveyard soil, a picture of herself. She placed it in the hole and covers it. And waits. "..." She sighed.. all was silent at least until she turned around. "Ho-" She was shocked.

There was a man there, short hair, dark eyes and.. well hot as hell.. no pun intended. "Hello darling. You summoned me... Victoria Lee yes?"

He knew her name? That made her go back to reality. "I, um.. Well I heard you can make anything happen. I wish to have my son back."

"Son? Ah, yes.. I have heard of him. He screams for you.. yes he is in Hell. He should have been somewhere else but.. oh well oh well. So you wish for him back? Done." He said, voice so simple and liked the look on her face. The look of pain and fear. He approached her and wraps his arms around her. He was a little bigger then her and even he had to admit she was a beautiful person. He places his lips on her's, kissing deeply. A lot deeper and more passionate than any man of this world.

She was left there in a daze. He had disappeared and there, laying down a few feet away was a shaking form. Dark hair, eyes that opened that were black. He looks at her while shaking and looks around. "Ed... my god.." She didn't once think it would work and she rushed to her son, hugging him tightly and crying.

Ed's eyes or coldness didn't bother her at all. Even when she knew what he was she didn't care. He was still her son.

Vampire.. but still Ed. So a mother would protect her son no matter what. Rick, Ed's father was shocked she found him but was happy to. He didn't like the fact Ed had to kill and drink blood but could say nothing against it.

Ten years and they figured out sooner that Ed wouldn't get older or die. So they kept him a secret and kept him inside and safe in the day and let him go out and feed at night.

Ten years and Victoria heard growls and barks but no one else heard it. She was getting fearful and though Ed promised to protect her, he couldn't see any dogs or anything.

She soon was running as fast as she could from what ever was chasing her. Her groceries long dropped.. She ran and ran, hearing the snapping of teeth and barks behind her. But as soon as she fell, something was on her, pinning her down as unseen claws tore open her cloths and skin. Blood spraying and her screams made Ed come quickly and attacked the thing that was hurting his mother.

His own claws and teeth tearing into the invisible force. Victoria watched as her son showed his more animal side. Even growling with the beast. "Ed.. ward.." She whispers. She was losing to much blood. And then there was another black dog coming for her, tearing into her like her skin was wet paper. Her screams were half caught in her throat.

She could see her son, her beautiful child fighting for her. For her life. "Ed.. forgive me.." Was her final words until she saw nothing. She died and Edward was left with his bloody mother and his own scratches he received heal. He whimpers and nudged her but received no response. He licks at her cheek some. Why did she ask him to forgive her. But than again how was he alive? He cries silently. "Mother.. mother." He looks at the sky.. there were more stars then he'd seen before.

"Why did you save me?" He asked but got no answer. Even with his father and former best friends Adam and Charley around he was truly feeling alone in this big world. No tribe, no mother, no nothing. He wanted to kill whatever killed his mother... and he vowed to.


End file.
